


The Princess and The Commoner; The Songstress and The Emperor

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All other prompts connected as a story, Angst and Romance, Day 4-5 and 7 M-Rated, Day 6 is an AU, Edelthea Week, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humour, Friends to Lovers, Most chapters T-rated, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Smut, Post-Timeskip, Pre-Timeskip, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: Edelthea Week, Edelgard/Dorothea.Edelgard and Dorothea have abandoned the idea of finding authentic love years ago. Neither expects to find love... let alone with each other. None expect the other to fall for them, considering why would anyone fall for them? Regardless of suppressed emotions and pining from afar they cannot deny that they love each other. Through ups and lows, through humorous shenanigans to sombre occasions that require comfort, Edelgard and Dorothea stick together. Though complicated as the relationship is, between a commoner/princess and songstress/emperor, they never abandon each other. They are indispensable to one another; a love so great that not even an operatic tale can capture it.Day 1: TrainingDay 2: Laity (Commoners)Day 3: SecretDay 4: Fighting (My Feelings) [M-rated]Day 5: Burden [M-rated]Day 6: Company + MagicDay 7: Together + Future [M-rated]
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	1. Day 1: Getting Closer Can Be Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1-Training. 
> 
> Pre-Timeskip! Edelgard and Dorothea train with the use of fists and legs, which leads to one or the other being pinned against the wall and thus leading to close proximity.

Day 1: Getting Closer Can Be Wonderful

**A/N: Back at it again with Edelthea; this ship seems to follow me wherever I go. After the week I shall take a huge break from writing them. For those curious I wrote these two before with 'A Companionship Worth an Opera Play' and 'Five Kisses From a Commoner, One from the Emperor'. Each day will have a summary and rating. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

“So what’s the training for today, Edie?”

Edelgard regarded her friend with an austere expression, somehow managing to restrain herself from letting a ghost-of-a smile cross her features at how puzzled Dorothea appeared. The heir does not blame the brunette’s darting eyes and cocked eyebrows of confusion, considering that the princess is not wielding any weapon. The training ground is packed during this time of day, yet the two girls found a big enough area that will not interfere with anyone. The last thing Edelgard wants is an incident like Caspar accidentally swinging his gauntleted arm and decking an instructor in the face. 

“We will not be using any weapons except our body,” Edelgard answered and got into a battle stance with fists raised. “If you are disarmed of your weapons, or if an enemy gets too close for you to safely use magic, then the only way to resort is by using fists and legs.”

A knowing smile appeared across Dorothea’s face, which made her forest green eyes glint mischievously. “Oh I know a thing or two about not letting anyone get too close to me.”

That comment brought a forlorn frown to Edelgard. It is most unfortunate that Dorothea, and anyone for that matter, has had to resort to using such methods to ensure that no one could touch them inappropriately. The princess furrowed her brows tightly to rid those pessimistic thoughts aside to bring her back to the present.

“Then you understand the importance of honing such skills,” the princess commented bluntly. Did she come across as dismissive of Dorothea’s words? She didn’t want to sound as if she thought nothing of the brunette’s past unfortunate experiences.

On the surface it appeared that Dorothea was not offended, judging by her nod and confident look in her eyes. Still it did leave the princess with a bitter taste in her mouth and with doubts plaguing her mind.

“Well then we best to get ready,” Dorothea decreed as she cracked her knuckles and adjusted her posture so she had a levelled stance with fists close to her face to protect it. “I won’t hold back just because you’re my friend, Edie!”

At that Edelgard let out an affirmative hum, and then she took a few steps back to give the two space, followed by her adjusting her posture to match Dorothea. Silence graced the two, as if this is an ultimate showdown between two old rivals. Edelgard took the initiative by stepping aside in a circular motion, in which Dorothea followed by going in the opposite direction. In a way to the outsiders' eyes the two looked like they are dancing with how they circled around and around. To a child it even looks like a game. Lilac and green stared in anticipation, wondering and hypothesising how the other will approach and what their strengths and weaknesses may be. Levelled breathing, watchful eyes, tense postures, both are taking this seriously, as if this is a battle to the death.

Edelgard lunged forward with speed and ferocity. Her smaller height should give her the advantage of dodging and slipping by Dorothea. She is also more muscular, due to her constant training and handling of axes and occasional donning of armour. When she neared Dorothea she threw a punch. This proved to be a fatal miscalculation, for Dorothea leapt back to avoid the hit and then sprung forward with a raised knee. The impact slammed the princess’ stomach, which made Edelgard let out a breathless cough. Curses that was quite the blow! Yet she managed to back away before Dorothea could follow it up with a side kick to the cheek. Right after she backed away, where the brunette’s leg is still in air from the missed kick, Edelgard slid forward and elbowed Dorothea in the face. A grunt, such a noise that usually Dorothea would ridicule anyone for making, escaped her as she staggered backwards from the blow. Edelgard did not give the brunette the luxury to recover as the princess charged to tackle her. Unbeknownst to the heir Dorothea pretends that she is more staggered than she truly is. When Edelgard closed in Dorothea swayed to the right and extended her leg to trip her friend. Upon the trip Edelgard let out a startled gasp as she tried so desperately to not fall to the floor as her feet pattered against the cobblestone. If anyone had been watching they would have mockingly jeered that she looks like a chicken trying to maintain balance. Such thoughts are pointless, especially when she doesn’t lose balance and manages to turn around just as Dorothea is ready to deck her in the face.

She blocks the punch, and with her strength pushes that hand so it decks Dorothea in the face instead. An anguished yelp escapes the brunette, yet Edelgard shows no signs of faltering or feeling remorseful as she follows it with her own punch. Yet Dorothea managed to anticipate the move and duck to avoid the swing. Immediately after she made an uppercut to Edelgard’s chin. Now it was the princess who let out a pained yelp. Miraculously Edelgard did not fall back first to the floor from the uppercut, instead simply staggering a few steps back to wipe her bruised jaw. This fight was going on longer than she had expected, much to the princess’ pride and delight in Dorothea. Edelgard exchanged feet by hopping back and forth to build up speed and momentum. Dorothea watched her carefully as she dug her heels against the cobblestone and raised her hands close for a defensive stance.

With great speed Edelgard charged. As expected Dorothea tried to knee her to halt her progress, which the princess easily evaded to then wrap her arms around the taller girl. Her momentum did not falter as she continued pushing Dorothea, ignoring the former songstress’ clutched hands slamming repeatedly against her back. When Edelgard felt that she pushed Dorothea against a wall she quickly straightened up, bent Dorothea’s arms up by pinning her wrists against the wall, and pressed herself up to keep the brunette stationed. Dorothea let out grunt as she tried to wriggle out of the pallor girl’s hands, yet it proved futile with how strong the princess’ grip is. Both are red from exertion, their chests heaving to catch any ounce of breath, and sweat precipitated against their foreheads to create a lingering foul smell in the air. Although they only fought for a couple minutes, the constant use of different muscles, some which were pulled due to quick movement, made them exhausted. Regardless Edelgard still kept the taller girl pinned, just in case she planned something. Even defeated Dorothea does not appear upset, instead boasting her pearly whites at the smaller girl.

“Gee Edie if you wanted to pin me against a wall so badly you could have just asked!” Dorothea jested with a flirty wink as she began to giggle.

It was quite easy to brush aside the innuendo as Edelgard observed the brunette’s face while she giggled. Dimples formed against her widened grin, her earrings jingled a tune to her bobbing head, and brown wavy locks swayed in motion. Most arresting is her forest green eyes, crinkled out of rapturous delight, flashing so brightly that it put the finest emeralds to shame. It is not the physicality of the eyes that catches Edelgard’s attention though. Beyond the green the heir sees kindness, genuineness of the likes that warms her in some odd way with how truthful and caring they are when bestowed unto her. They’re… truly suitable for Dorothea.

“You have kind eyes…” Edelgard awkwardly breathed out. Dorothea halted her giggles to widen her eyes at the clumsy remark. Somehow, though humiliated as Edelgard feels, she managed to sincerely blurt out, “They really suit you.”

Where did these remarks come from? Edelgard is not one to be sappy with her words; she is not one to sugar-coat them with pretty language, instead opting for bluntness. Of course she meant every word, but-! Pink dusts against Dorothea’s cheeks, although surely that is because she is still catching her breath from their exercise. If that is the reason then why are Edelgard’s cheeks flaring up when her breathing has levelled? There is a touched expression on Dorothea’s face with how her eyes soften, and how her smile morphs from jubilance to express warmth. Edelgard avoids that gaze, unused to being looked upon in such a way. Goddess why is she acting so bashful about having simply complimented her friend’s looks? She has commended her friends’ achievements and stated that some of them look lovely before, yet now with Dorothea she is acting as if she said something embarrassing? Accursed cheeks flaring and her heart fluttering-

An impish smirk crosses Dorothea’s face, which causes Edelgard to grow cautious and suspicious. Dorothea takes a deep breath, tilts her head back, and sings at the top of her lungs:

“ _Hail the mighty Edelgard~! Though small and adorable as she appears~!_ ”

Those within earshot vicinity in the training grounds halt to turn their attentions towards the two. Edelgard feels herself shrink into her collar at their prying eyes and their whispers of fascination. If she had thought she was at the reddest that she could be, how wrong and naïve she was to think, with how she practically glowed like polished ruby in sunlight.

“D-Dorothea, quiet-!”

“ _Austere as she may appear to be, she secretly feeds the monastery cats and dogs~!_ ”

How did she-!? Edelgard bit her lips at hearing some students audibly coo her. She lightly loosened her hold and tried to gently shake Dorothea to halt her embarrassing opera song of her, if the princess is to live another day.

Big mistake.

As a result of loosening her hold Dorothea kicked Edelgard in the shin. Edelgard buckled, yet did not have the time to process her next move as she suddenly felt the ground leave her. She let out a startled squirm as she found herself picked up from under the arms and slammed against the wall where Dorothea had been. With how elevated the heir is due to their height difference she cannot kick the brunette hard enough to be let go. Flabbergasted and barely processing what just happened, with her arms anchored and her legs dangling miserably to try and kick Dorothea, she gawked at the now haughty Dorothea with her award-winning grin. Those that had been watching the two turned away to resume their training, leaving the two to their thing. Dorothea had been singing because she knew that it would humiliate Edelgard and weaken her resolve so to get the upper hand and beat her. To think that the seemingly impassive princess would be bested so easily by a song…

Dorothea, on the other hand, appeared to be having the time of her life as she burst into a fit of laughter. Tears pricked her eyes as she continued her hysterics, the whimsical mood not appearing to weaken in the slightest. 

“Oh… oh your face, Edie— _it’s priceless~!_ ” Dorothea managed to utter through her bursts of laughter.

Edelgard grumbled, her eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed into a deep crevice, comical looking with how pink her cheeks are, and pouted, “I hardly call what you just did fair.”

Somehow Dorothea managed to recover from her fit of hysterical laughter. She snorts and smiles amusedly at the princess. “Since when are battles ever fair? You’re just being a sore loser, Edie.”

Begrudging as it is to admit Dorothea is correct. Regardless Dorothea managed to fight quite well, having been able to keep up with the princess. Neither had held back, and she can tell from how Dorothea fought that she was pleased that she wasn’t seen as a weakling or a girl to hold back against.

“I suppose this is a good lesson for me to not be embarrassed so to not let my guard down,” Edelgard concluded with a light smile. Her eyes notice the bruises against Dorothea’s wrists. A solicitous and mirthless look crosses the heir. “I hope I did not hurt you too badly.”

For a split second Dorothea seemed startled by Edelgard’s consideration, as if this was the first time someone showed her concern. “No, you did not. Thank you for your consideration though.”

Edelgard’s expression softened. “Naturally, as you are dear to me, Dorothea.”

Another pink blush adorns Dorothea’s cheeks, and exertion can no longer be used as an excuse. Not that the princess was any better, having realised just how intimate her words sounded. An awkward silence engulfs the two girls, so powerful that they look away from each other. Mustering the courage the two stare at each other. They stand like this for some time, perhaps longer than deemed appropriate for a battle.

“Could you please put me down? I have been humiliated enough.” Edelgard requested, growing ever more self-conscious about being elevated by Dorothea’s arms and pinned against the wall.

A nervous laugh escapes Dorothea as reality hits her to remind her that she has been holding onto the princess long after their training finished. Once Edelgard was gently lowered the pallor girl winced as she rubbed her chin. That was quite the uppercut, which she mentioned to the brunette, who placed her hands on her hips and perked her nose in triumph. This boost of ego faltered when Dorothea rubbed her nose and winced at how Edelgard did not hold back. Both expressed that they were proud of their handiwork, but also oxymoronically showcased concern for the other’s wellbeing.

Selflessly Dorothea brought a hand under Edelgard’s chin to rub it soothingly to ease the ache. Touch is something that tends to make Edelgard jumpy and defensive, but not with Dorothea with her gentle and tentative caring touches. Oh if only she knew how it made the princess’ heart thump uncontrollably that one could mistake it for an upcoming heart attack. While Dorothea rubbed her chin Edelgard brought her fingers to press feather-like touches to the brunette’s nose to test if she had broken it. Light whines came from the brunette, but no excruciating screams, indicating to Edelgard that Dorothea’s nose is intact. Gentleness is a foreign concept to Edelgard, yet she prays internally to the Goddess that she has long abandoned that her touches soothe Dorothea in the way that she is conducting against her chin. When they realised how intimate they must appear to students training and/or passing by they retracted their hands as if their skins are made of coal. 

They agree to head to the infirmary to find bags of ice to apply to their bruises. Neither brings up why they had not considered this idea first instead of caressing their bruises.

* * *

**A/N: Was the CQC inspired by Metal Gear Solid 3...? Yes. Was Dorothea picking up Edelgard inspired by that one image of the extremely tall girl picking up the smaller one and pinning her against the wall...? Yes.**


	2. Day 2: Mingle With Me, And We'll Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2-Laity (Commoners)
> 
> Pre-Timeskip! Edelgard is not one for lavish noble parties. So instead she decides to spend time with Dorothea amongst the laity, disguised as a commoner.

**A/N: I did not think I would finish this today, hence it is not edited. I shall proofread every prompt once I finish the week!**

**Update A/N: I proof-read this and fixed some grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

The last thing Edelgard wants is to attend _another_ party of haughty nobles. They squabble and gallivant about their ‘achievements’, supercilious and untrue, much to Edelgard’s chagrin. Whether the noble is from Adrestia, Alliance, or the Kingdom they all acted the same with their high-and-mighty attitudes, their perked noses, and their ringing honeyed laughter.

Today the academy is uncharacteristically quiet, for the nobles are attending parties to celebrate their achievements at Garreg Mach, and for their parents to gloat about their child or children's achievements. Of the Eagles there is only her (she beseeched Hubert to go in her place) and Dorothea. Edelgard is more than capable of being solemn yet respectful during parties, even cordial if she is required to be, yet she did not join. It is silly, disgusting and ludicrous even, that Dorothea cannot attend because of her commoner background. No one is as hard-working as the brunette, who had to rely on her strength and intellect alone to qualify for the academy. Many nobles bought their way in, the slimy dastards that they are. So she decides instead to spend the day with Dorothea, to go out of the glamour that is nobility to mingle with the laity.

Hence she is in the former songstress’ dorm, standing with an expression that marks that she will not be wavered or convinced to leave. Dorothea’s eyebrows widen at the declaration, startled that someone of high position would dare to be amongst common folk. Such a reaction sparks pessimistic thoughts in Edelgard, of how even someone like Dorothea, who despises nobility and class divide with a wrath that not even demonic beasts can compete with, feels unworthy for a princess to spend time with her. Even if they do see each other as close friends there is still this invisible divide of noble and commoner between them. Hopefully today that will change.

“Are you sure you want to mingle with us commoners?” Dorothea inquires, not even attempting to hide her astonishment at something seemingly blasphemous. “You got the finest food and clothing at a party.”

Edelgard purses her lips, growing dead-pan. “I want to spend time with you, Dorothea. To mingle with commoners bothers me not; if anything, it gives me valuable experience to see how the laity cope and live their lives. Such knowledge will better my goal of creating a world without class.”

At the final claim Dorothea lets out some hearty laughs, her earrings jingling when she reared her head, much to the puzzlement of Edelgard. “You even make a simple outing sound oh-so dire and high-staked!”

The heir grumbles, believing that Dorothea is not taking this seriously, only for the brunette to lay a hand on her shoulder and smile down at her. “I would love to have your company.”

Now it is Edelgard’s turn to smile. Dorothea then retracts her hand and brings it to rub her chin in contemplation, of what the princess could not hazard a guess. “But you will need a disguise, considering you are the Imperial princess.”

Ah yes. That was something Edelgard did not take into consideration.

“I doubt a cloak would hide your face, and Professor Manuela doesn’t have any wigs big enough to hide your hair in…” Dorothea uttered her thoughts aloud, her eyes narrowed as if in deep concentration to conjure up magic.

The way her eyes glint as she lifts her head and snaps her fingers with the hand that had rubbed her chin indicates to Edelgard that the brunette has an idea.

“With how light your hair is you can use red berries to dye it red!”

By some miracle Edelgard remained impassive.

Internally she felt her heart thump uncontrollably, her ears ring a drowning din, and sweat against her gloves. Through those gloves she feels her nails dig against her arms, denting her scars-diseased skin from under her clothing. The clenching of her teeth, hidden behind the crevice of a pensive frown, causes her mouth to ache. Memories, unpleasant reminders of a past that she wished she never experienced, plague her head, parasites that delight in her brewing misery. Dyeing her hair is nothing new; it was something that she attempted oh too many times the moment she escaped the dungeons with once copper hair cursed white. As a child she tried in vain to use mud and clay to colour her hair, to bring some semblance of normalcy to her life, remind her that she isn’t a survivor of horrific experiments that claimed her siblings. Pitiful to think that she once was so gullible to believe that her hair could be copper again, that the simple act of colouring would allow her to overcome the gruesome deaths of her siblings.

Regardless of the forlorn connection dyeing her hair has, Edelgard believes that this idea is for the best. So she nods in agreement, somehow mustering a crooked smile that hopefully seems genuine rather than forced. “I can try that.”

Dorothea expressed excitement at the idea as she clapped her hands together. “I’ll gather some berries and find you some clothes at the training grounds to make you look like a farmer!”

Before Edelgard could open her mouth to inquire if Dorothea needs assistance, the brunette laconically said ‘no need to worry’ and left in a flash.

* * *

Dorothea returned with a basket full of berries (quite a number that Edelgard suggested that they could treat themselves to the remaining ones) and clothes consisting of a chocolate brown tunic, black baggy trousers and riding boots, and copper gloves. The taller girl asked Edelgard if she required assistance with dyeing her hair, in which the princess kindly declined. The last thing Edelgard wants is for Dorothea to see her grow emotional over something as trivial as _colouring her hair_.

Fortunately the brunette agreed to leave the dorm to give Edelgard privacy, in which the princess requested, after giving her a key, to head to her dorm to pick a pouch of gold on her table. With anyone else Edelgard would not dream of entrusting them to her room. But she trusts Dorothea, too much even with how she should not form close ties with anyone when planning a war. Once Dorothea left Edelgard moved towards the mirror and sat down on a stool. Seeing her reflection of white hair, pallor skin, and milky eyes used to petrify her, as if before her was a demon making a mockery of her form. She can even hear her past self letting out a bloodcurdling scream the first time she saw her white hair. Goddess she can even feel her younger self dig her overgrown nails into her cheeks until they bled. To think years later and she still feels that suffocating feeling in her throat whenever she recalls having brown hair.

Yet she soldiers on (really? Over dyeing hair? Pathetic…) as she undoes her lilac ribbons and takes off her gloves. Crushing the berries in her palms made her breath hitch, with how the red reminds her of blood that seeped from them whence was tortured. Some time passes, with how long her hair is, until finally it is dyed a strawberry colour. Regarding herself in the mirror she is impressed with how naturally red her hair looks. Still it won’t be enough to fool anyone, even with peasant clothing. Perhaps if she ties it up in a low ponytail it will be more convincing. So with one of her ribbons she combs through her hair with callused hands until she easily fastens her hair up into a ponytail. Tied up in this style she is reminded of her older sister, Ediline, always eager to try out different hairstyles for El. That recollection brings a small sorrowful smile to Edelgard. 

Quickly she dresses, buckling the belt of the trousers, buttoning the collar of her tunic to hide her surgical scars, fastening the riding boots, and placing on her gloves with a smile expressing how touched she is with Dorothea bringing these especially for her. Done she then went outside, where she went over to a seated Dorothea. Upon seeing her, the brunette straightened up and beamed towards the smaller girl.

“Hey, you look convincing!” Dorothea complimented as she stood up, eyes raking the smaller girl’s form. She gave Edelgard the bag of gold for her to fasten on her belt. Forest green eyes gleamed with incomprehensible excitement. “Whenever you’re ready!”

Edelgard gestured to Dorothea to lead the way, in which the former songstress walked ahead with the princess-in-disguise joining her side.

* * *

In a town not too far from the monastery the two girls wander the streets. Boisterous noises echoed from children playing and people haggling for better deals. Colours are mainly beige in tone; vibrant colours are only reserved for nobles. None have eyed Edelgard with a look of someone thinking they’ve seen her before. Lilac eyes watch like an inquisitive hawk towards the vendors and people frolicking around. Beside her Dorothea explains what place sells what, and who she is familiar with. One commoner, a baker that was giving some loafs to a group of children, approached Edelgard and expressed solicitous concern regarding her deathly pale skin. It startled the princess that a stranger shows her kindness, something so foreign and unheard of in the political climate that she comes from. She expresses her goodwill and assurance by paying the baker for two loafs, in which the man gave a wink towards Dorothea and bid farewell with ‘a lovely person you have found, Dorothea!’. Why such an innocent comment brought a pink blush and made Dorothea chuckle bashfully is beyond the princess.

When they traversed down rickety side streets the two stumbled upon an orphaned girl. Some people are known to use others’ sympathy to fool them into abiding to their wishes, puppets to a marionette’s wishes. But when Edelgard turned to Dorothea and saw how reminiscent and sullen she is the princess knew that this dirtied and tattered-clothed child is legitimate. Without second thought Edelgard procured a large quantity of gold from her pouch and then crouched to be at the child’s level. To say that the orphan is astonished does no justice with how she appeared to have her soul leave her body.

Edelgard gently extended her hand, a light, and hopefully welcoming, smile gracing her face. “Take it. I have more than enough. You need it more than I do.”

Cautiously, as if the hand is a bear trap, the child approached the princess. There she quickly snatched the gold and dashed off in fear that she will be lashed out. Once the orphan vanished Edelgard stood up and turned to Dorothea. A touched expression crosses Dorothea’s face, of the likes that the princess has never seen. One could be mistaken for thinking that the brunette will burst into tears, with how watery her green eyes looks and how her lips quiver ever-so slightly. Dumbstruck by how to react Edelgard simply blurted that it was common sense for her to help the orphan. No one should suffer on the streets, while others lavish in riches. Yet it is clear to Edelgard that no noble has ever expressed such kindness to Dorothea when she wandered the streets starved and defenceless. Dorothea nods in agreement as a smile reaches her ears, touched beyond words, looking hopeful about there being good people in Fódlan. 

There was a vendor selling sweets and candy from across the continent when the two walked pass a fountain. Upon seeing them Edelgard froze and unceremoniously stared at the treats. Goddess she is acting like a child with how her eyes gleam ravenously at the food. Dorothea flung her arm around Edelgard’s shoulder and grinned encouragingly towards the smaller girl.

“What are you standing there and gawking for? Go treat yourself!”

Edelgard shook her head to rid the tempting thoughts whispering sweet nothings in her ears. “I… I must not. Hubert would be furious.”

Dorothea tilted her head and shot Edelgard a ‘seriously?’ expression. “Edie, Hubert isn’t here right now. It’s not everyday you spend time with a friend, so indulge!”

Before Edelgard could even think to process Dorothea took her by the hand and pulled her over to the vendor. There Dorothea took out her pouch to procure gold, much to the vehement mortification of Edelgard with her slack jaw and widened eyes.

“No, Dorothea, I should-”

But the brunette had none of that: “Hush now, you’re my best friend! This is my treat to you, and my thank you for deciding to spend time with me.”

Paid for, Dorothea then took the treats and offered it to Edelgard. With a grumbled ‘thank you’ the princess took most of them, leaving some for her friend, and began munching on them as they resumed their tour. How puerile she must appear with her eyes sparkling like sunlight kissing the water’s surface, and how she gobbled some without care of etiquette. Dorothea chuckled, uttering how the princess should be careful to not get too uncharacteristically excited about something. Hearing those bell chime giggles diverted Edelgard’s attention to the brunette. Those laughs of Dorothea’s are guffaws, genuine, not tailored for meddlesome folk or to hide her nerves. Those laughs symbolise that Dorothea has taken down her façade of honeying herself around people. Dimples, something that nobles ridicule, are on full display as she grins her pearly whites; her tanned skin, usually hidden with layers of makeup, glow under the sun, and oh how free and jubilant she looks. For the first time since she can remember Edelgard is rendered starstruck.

_Beautiful._

Excited and hyped shouts break Edelgard out of her trance. Turning away from the taller girl the heir sees a crowd gather at the town square. A large man ushers in a crowd with his hyped up words. In front of him are a series of tree trunks with axes lodged into them.

“Step up ladies and gentlemen! Whoever cuts the trunk the fastest wins 5, 000 gold! That’s right! Step up!” The man parroted while making exaggerated hand gestures towards the trunks and axes.

Dorothea beamed at the idea and turned to Edelgard with dazzling eyes and a confident grin. “Oh Edie! This is perfect! You will win easily!”

Flattering as Dorothea’s words are-and she is dragging her closer to where the trunks are. Accepting the brunette’s wishes (her whisper of more lollies for the future emperor made Edelgard bark a laugh), the pallor girl lined up in a cue to sign up to the challenge with Dorothea by her side. When they reached the organiser he had to crane down his head to have a look at Edelgard. The way he flickered his eyes over to Dorothea indicated that he thought that this is some kind of joke. Edelgard cleared her throat to avert back his attention to her.

“What makes you think you can win, Shortstack?” The organiser inquired through clenched teeth that held back his laughter. “Your height ain’t good for anything!”

Unfortunately those behind sneered and mockingly called ‘Shortstack’ to the heir. Edelgard furrowed her eyebrows in belligerence, yet did not allow their words to faze her. This is neither the first, nor unfortunately the last, that people have mocked her for her height. Still, although she has become accustomed to such pitiful insults, it still leaves her infuriated with how the contestants’ laughter rings an unpleasant tune. Not even the nobles have ever openly jeered her for her height; they opt for behind-the-scenes natters or subtle body language. 

“Knock it off, all of you!” Dorothea spoke over the loud choir of sardonic laughter. They all grew silent over hearing her and turned to her with scepticism.

A confident smile crooks against the brunette’s face as she proudly rests a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder. “Edie here can beat you all without even trying. Also I happen to think short people are utterly adorable.”

That last, and unnecessary, comment ignited Edelgard’s cheeks red and trailed down to her collarbones. Those in line simply scoffed at such a claim or boasted about their strength, yet fortunately they stopped mocking Edelgard’s height. The organiser shrugged and uttered that if the ‘short one’ insists. Even when her blush refused to fade away she paid the organiser some gold and nonchalantly went over to one of the trunks. Every other participant moved to a designated trunk, where they picked up their axe to flex their strength or do some muscle exercises. Dorothea moved to the side in front of the crowd and winked at Edelgard as the heir effortlessly picked up her axe and tested it with a few swings in the air.

One of the participants noticed Dorothea and wolf-whistled to her, eyes raking in her face, chest and legs with avarice lust. “Hey pretty lady: if I beat Shortstack here will you date me?”

Edelgard flinched.

With trenchant blazing eyes she turned to the man, white eyebrows furrowed with disgust and teeth snarled like a feral beast. How dare this person, or anyone, refer to Dorothea as if she is nothing more than just an object… She is a person, not a thing to be played with and discarded for their master’s bidding. They just see her as a pretty thing, not as this wonderful, kind, smart, and determined girl. Her anger quells when she thinks of those nobles that call Dorothea a ‘whore’ that only qualified the academy because she slept with the teachers. Her wrath boils when she thinks about how suitors only craved Dorothea for sexual encounters, and then leave her once they quenched their lust. Dorothea does not deserve such treatment… no one does…!

Another male participant howled with ardent glee and grinned at the former songstress. “Nah, you’d want a real man like me as your partner!”

_Edelgard snapped._

“Dorothea is not an object to be used or abused!” Alarmed, with a chill tickling down everyone’s spines, the participants turned to the darkened princess.

Lilac blazed like white flames as she heaved the axe over her shoulder and glared at each and every one of these despicable men. All flinched under her gaze. “She is a person. If you lot are real men than you would show her respect.”

No one made a noise. Once cock-sure men shivered as they averted their gaze away from the princess, as if she is some being that would bestow them a curse if they stared too long. Edelgard did not even glance over to gauge Dorothea’s reaction, instead opting to look over at the organiser to push him to start the game. Snapping out from his shock he straightened himself and shouted a ‘go!’ to the participants. Effortlessly, the axe weighing nothing at all, Edelgard began cutting. It took a meagre three hits for her to finish. It went so quickly that the organiser, awestruck, blurted out ‘finish!’, and the participants watched her slack-jawed. Edelgard is not one to be snooty, yet she could not help but smirk towards the participants as she claimed her winnings. Without a word, be that gloating or further scathing ridicule, Edelgard reunited with Dorothea and the two walked away.

“You didn’t have to stand up to me like that,” Dorothea began quietly after they disappeared from the town square. She brushed a lock aside, her sign of being embarrassed. “I’m used to it.”

Edelgard shook her head and her expression hardened as she looked at Dorothea. “You should not be used to such vulgarness.” Her expression then softened. “You are a wonderful person, Dorothea, only deserving of good things.”

A red blush adorns Dorothea’s cheeks. Another auspicious smile brightens her face, and oh if Edelgard perfects her paintings she would love to capture it, even if it would not do justice.

“So what are you going to spend the winnings on?” Dorothea inquired.

“I participated so that _you_ can retrieve the reward,” Edelgard voiced with flabbergast, eyes wide and an eyebrow cocked.

“No, you won so you deserve it.”

“Be that as it is, you have brought me here to which I am enjoying myself. I cannot recall the last time I had so much, if any, fun. Besides I know there was a dress you were looking at, and I would love to buy it as a thank you gift for you.”

Dorothea looked touched, but still fought on: “Edie, I swear to the Goddess-”

Edelgard knew that they would continue to bicker until no conclusion could be made. With an amused smile she suggests, “Let us halve the winnings, that way we are both happy.”

Dorothea nearly rebuked, only to halt when realising that Edelgard wasn’t retorting back. She barked a laugh and grinned in agreement. “I can agree to that!”

Then the two burst into fits of giggles at their puerile fight that they had. Edelgard took out the winnings and divided it (Dorothea made sure that Edelgard didn’t ‘accidentally’ give her a bit more) with the brunette. Once done Edelgard regarded her best friend, pondering what the two should start with first. Find the dress that Dorothea was starstruck with, or the history book that caught Edelgard’s eye? Whatever option will do.

But Dorothea came to a halt, much to the confusion of Edelgard. The former songstress turned to the heir with a propitious look glinting in her eyes and her smile reaching her ears. One of her hands brushed deft fingers against Edelgard’s ponytail, seeming to admire the smoothness and drinking in the details. Such a gesture left the princess puzzled as she inquisitively tilted her head to the side at Dorothea.

“You look good with a ponytail,” Dorothea commented as she continued to play with the strands. “You should wear it more often.”

Trying out different hairstyles died out when her sisters perished. But Edelgard believes that she can make an exception for Dorothea.

* * *

**A/N: This is most likely my longest prompt.**


	3. Day 3: Let Go of Your Facade, Find Enjoyment Through Sharing a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3-Secret
> 
> Pre-Timeskip! Dorothea finds out through Bernadetta that Edelgard has a fear of water, and thus wishes to help her overcome that fear.

**A/N: Oddly poetic title for the chapter! I am the moderator of Edelthea Week; hence, my updates may be infrequent as I try to read everything and check everyone's art.**

* * *

Seeing Bernadetta be relieved is something that Dorothea never expected to see in her life. Not that she isn’t happy for Bern; it’s just so… _startling._ Curious she approached the usually timid girl to inquire what has her feeling peppy and pleased. The purple haired girl let out a small smile, her grey eyes, usually sullen or darting around for upcoming predatory beings, gleaming at something that has deeply touched her.

“It is relieving to know that Lady Edelgard too has fears like me-”

Hold up. Wait a second. Edelgard, the bravest person the brunette knows, known to mow down her enemies without fear of her life, slayer of demonic beasts where others would cower, afraid of something?

Bernadetta, realising what she just exposed, her once calmness morphing to petrified horror, yelped in alarm, “A-Ah forget what I said-”

“No can do Bern; this is too fascinating to drop!” Dorothea cut in with wide eyes of incredulous disbelief. Ravenously she eyed the smallest Eagle in demand for answers, her hands gripped together as if praying to the Goddess to answer her. “So what is Edie’s big fear? Not being an adequate emperor? Never growing taller?”

Bernadetta vigorously shook her head. “No, no, no to all those! It’s water!”

Green eyes widened in flabbergast. Water…? As in-oh. She can’t swim. The news brought a pensive frown to the former songstress. Huh, Dorothea had always assumed that Edelgard was taught to swim at a young age, what with her royal upbringing allowing her private access to beaches and rivers owned by the Hresvelg family. Perhaps the princess was always too busy learning the customs of being an emperor, as according to her she never had much time for games or holiday outings. When asked of how she had fun growing up Edelgard cocked an eyebrow, as if she was asked of something completely unfamiliar to her. Any friends you have, Dorothea had inquired, in which Edelgard shook her head and explained that she could never tell who was a genuine friend and who wanted to be on good terms with the future emperor.

Groomed to become the emperor at such a young age… that sounds quite rough. On top of that Dorothea knows that Edelgard does not like being too open with her emotions. Even with the Eagles she keeps a careful distance; she tended to initiate conversation, laconic and neutral sounding, never wishing to pursue a relationship too deeply. Because of this she never opens up about what is bothering her; she is always there to listen to others’ problems, never one to disclose her own. She always retains a façade of someone untouchable, an emblem of strength and acceptance of her position as future emperor. In a way Dorothea can relate to her: she plays as if all is well with her life, when the reality is that there are problems and elements she is not happy with. She always had to stay strong… just like Edelgard.

Well now Edelgard will receive help!

Bernadetta had squeaked through her clasped mouth to Dorothea to not tell Edelgard of this, yet the brunette sauntered away, forgetting to assure Bern that nothing will happen to her.

* * *

Somehow she managed a convincing act of someone in dire need, for she has brought Edelgard outside the gates of the monastery. She even succeeded in beseeching the princess into changing into some clothes she would not mind getting dirtied. Perhaps she managed to be convincing about changing clothes for she is wearing different garments: black breeches and a straw-coloured tunic, and lacking her jewellery, hat, and makeup. Interestingly the heir kept the farmer clothes from their outing with the laity a couple weeks ago. The image of Edelgard keeping the clothes because she wanted to have more one to one outings brought a pink blush to Dorothea’s cheeks. Goddess get a grip, Dorothea—it wasn’t and isn’t like they are dating.

“What is it that is so dire that it requires me to wear clothes of which I care not if I dirty, Dorothea?” Edelgard solicitously asked with softened lilac eyes.

Oh how her concerned gazes makes Dorothea feel special and want to pinch those adorable pallor cheeks. Snapping out of her daze Dorothea grinned auspiciously at the smaller girl.

“I’m going to help you overcome your fear of water!”

To the average person they would not see Edelgard’s skin grow whiter, but Dorothea noticed. Widened eyes and slightly raised eyebrows indicate that the mention of ‘water’ brings fear to the heir, thus confirming to Dorothea that Bern was telling the truth (not that she doubted). Those flickering lilac orbs and the quick gulp made Dorothea feel terrible for not having told Edelgard of knowing her fear. Yet there is this selfish side of the former songstress that relishes in seeing that Edelgard is human. Even as best friends Dorothea constantly felt that the princess is a being above humanity, a god or saint, mingling with mortals out of obligation.

Terror once present in Edelgard’s eyes shatter, as her eyebrows furrow in angered realisation. “Bernadetta-”

“-Accidentally blurted this out to me, so please don’t put this on her,” Dorothea interrupted, her eyes imploring Edelgard to not grow cross with the timid girl.

She then beamed confidentially at the smaller girl with her hands on hips and chest thrust forward. “So I’ll take you to the nearest river where I’ll assist you in walking deeper and deeper into the water. No need to worry about anyone being there: during this time no one goes out to the river.”

Edelgard opened her mouth, only for it to clamp shut. Clearly she didn’t know what to say. Instead she opted to grumble disapprovingly and out of uncomfortableness, her eyes flicking away to not give away how truly unsettled she feels. Empathetic Dorothea rests a hand on the princess' shoulder, and smooths her thumbs against the tense muscles. A deep sigh is heard emitted from Edelgard, who musters the courage to shove aside her humiliation to look back up at Dorothea. The brunette hopes that her smile and crinkled eyes is a sign for Edelgard to not feel ashamed, that she can trust her with this knowledge and experience. With the other hand Dorothea gently pries open Edelgard’s clenched fists, easing her in as the fingers dance away to then brush a strand of hair away from the heir’s face. Pink adorns Edelgard’s cheeks, further tempting Dorothea to squeeze them and coo how adorable the princess is. Yet she brushes that seducing thought aside as her smile widens when Edelgard grows relaxed.

“All right,” Edelgard decrees with a solemn nod. A smile crooks against her features, small but full of faith. “I trust you, Dorothea.” 

Thrilled Dorothea retracts her hand away from her best friend’s shoulder to bring her into a quick hug. Tense and unfamiliar to hugs as always with Edelgard; however, she is easing and returning them. Out of the embrace the brunette then ushers her best friend over to a saddled black horse stationed a few steps away from them. With a heave Dorothea flings her weight over and straddles the horse. Edelgard expresses interest with her blinking inquisitive eyes and raised eyebrows as she observes the rider and horse.

“I did not know you took horse training,” Edelgard comments, approaching the horse to pat and rub its sides, much to the creature’s delight as indicated with a neigh.

Haughtily Dorothea smiles, green eyes shimmering with pride and nose perked snootily. “It gives me the best opportunity to sweep some handsome or beautiful suitor off their feet.”

Edelgard barks out a few charmed laughs, eyes crinkling amusedly as she looks up at the brunette. “No doubt about that.”

Without hassle the princess boards the horse form behind Dorothea, her hands in her laps like the lady she is. Others would have gladly wrapped their arms around the former songstress, relishing in touching the beautiful porcelain doll and then gloating to others how they have been blessed to feel her. It sounds supercilious but Dorothea can’t help but feel touched by Edelgard’s consideration, even allowing a flattered smile and blush to taint her cheeks. Edie is so wonderful without even knowing it… Selfless for others regardless of class and background; brave, in willing to put her life to save others; smart, being a great tutor to anyone be they slow or quick learners, and humble, never using her status to act high-and-mighty. Others may see her as cold and arrogant, with how she keeps watchful eyes on all and distances herself from people getting too close to her, but Dorothea sees through this mask. Edelgard is kind, wise, _lovely, a dream partner-_

“Dorothea?”

Snapping out her entranced thoughts, the brunette lets out some high-pitched laughs, far too nervous for her likening, and before the princess could elaborate she whipped her horse and galloped away from these pestering (albeit warm) feelings. 

* * *

Upon reaching the river the two are greeted with crystal clear waters, where on can count the number of fishes streaming along. Vegetation seemed to be jade sculptures as they glowed under the sunlight. Birds chirp in tune, a song dedicated to the two audience members present at their stage. Dorothea leads her horse, whom she just named Alrik, to a tree nearby so she can tie him with the reins. Off her stead she offers to help Edelgard, in which the princess utters ‘such a lady’ (the brunette rolled her eyes amusedly) as Dorothea grabs her hips and helps her down. Then Dorothea gently takes a gloved hand and slowly walks over closer to the river. The tightening vice-like grip upon the taller girl’s hand indicates how truly unnerved Edelgard is around water. Even the princess’ steps grow smaller and forced, as if the brunette is dragging a statue along the dirt road. Dorothea turns to Edelgard with an understanding smile, not a shred of judgement or condensation evident in her eyes.

“You must think of me as pitiful…” Edelgard admonishes quietly for seemingly herself to hear, white eyebrows furrowed in self-disgust and shame. They’re so tightly knit that Dorothea bets that it brings muscle strain to the heir’s forehead. “…To be afraid of water.” 

At that claim Dorothea shook her head. “Everyone has a fear that may seem odd or ludicrous,” she said knowingly. “I used to be afraid of horses.”

Hearing that made Edelgard look up wide-eyed. Dorothea smiled lightly as she continued: “I was always scared that they’d trample me with their hooves. So I took up horse riding to overcome my fear.”

Edelgard glanced over at Alrik and then back to Dorothea with a proud smile. It is always funny how the princess ridicules herself for things she expresses pride and respect in other people. As if Dorothea is one to talk: she always puts herself down… but the difference is because her derogatory comments contain truth! Corking those cumbersome thoughts aside Dorothea now takes both Edelgard’s hands and gently brings her closer into the river. The brunette feels herself ankle deep, and soon enough the princess dips her feet and reaches the same level. Even from this distance Dorothea hears Edelgard hiss in a breath through clenched teeth.

Gradual steps… slowly… words of encouragement from Dorothea going ‘you’re doing well, Edie!’. Dorothea hums a tune and natters with Edelgard, hoping to ease her through chatter. Talk of how pleasant the water feels, how they’ll win The Battle of the Eagle and Lion, and silly gossip. Overtime the pallor girl ceased her tense grip on Dorothea’s hands, and her steps were no longer forceful as she grew and grew accustomed to being guided. Dorothea knows how challenging, beyond words and comprehension, it is for Edelgard to place trust in someone. It warms the brunette, in ways that seem inappropriate for just between best friends.

“Do you know how to swim, Dorothea?” Edelgard inquires as she becomes knee-deep in the river. 

A rueful smile and glint crosses Dorothea, mirthless as one can be. “When you used to be thrown into the canals by nobles you had to learn to swim.”

Edelgard’s face softens in pity, which with anyone else would have angered Dorothea, for the last thing she wants is pity. Yet with the princess it seems remorseful, and it makes the commoner feel respected as a person. The way those lilac eyes search her, taking in every word to consideration, means that Edelgard listens, truly listens, to her. It is… a pleasant feeling.

“If you recognise any of the nobles that did that to you I will be sure to imprison them once I become emperor.”

Such bluntness made Dorothea guffaw without restraint, a few snorts escaping her nostrils as her chest heaved with laughter. Edelgard, jesting? The dizzying thought makes the brunette shake her head and for her grin to widen. She can’t help but bark out another laugh with how proud Edelgard looks with her jest. Even the princess chuckles along to Dorothea, and the two girls’ laughter echoes across the forest and river. Breaking out of their whimsical time, Dorothea’s eyes widen and she lets out a startled gasp at the sight before her.

“Look at you—you’re waist deep!”

Seeming to snap out of the spell of jubilance that had transpired, Edelgard glanced down and noticed that lo and behold she is waist deep in water. Much to the flabbergast of the princess, and deepest of pride of Dorothea, Edelgard did not panic. Dorothea almost let go of Edelgard’s hands to clap and cheer with glee, but she retained her hold so to not freak out the princess. The biggest smile that Dorothea has ever seen from Edelgard appears, pearly whites gleaming and lilac eyes crinkled out of rapturous joy. With how the sunlight cascades against Edelgard’s white hair, and brings out her eyes and teeth, it leaves Dorothea smitten. Those chuckles of disbelief further widens Edelgard’s grin, and oh by the Goddess Dorothea has never been this enamoured before in her life. Gawking and wide eyed Dorothea feels like a stereotypical fool crushing hard for someone.

“Thank you, Dorothea!” Edelgard expressed with uncharacteristic joy that the tone rings pleasantly against Dorothea’s ears.

It pains Dorothea to know that she most likely won’t see Edelgard this whimsical again in a long time, if ever. She’ll go back to being that intense girl, acting and looking older than she is, with frowns and held-back smiles. So boldly, knowing very well that a certain shadowy retainer is bound to punish her, she lets go of one of Edelgard’s hand to splash water at her. A pathetic and cute (although she’d _never_ voice that) splutter comes from Edelgard, who now is staring in a manner of someone being insulted by someone’s gall. Of course it is not biting, thus encouraging Dorothea to splash more water with a haughty grin on her face. This time Edelgard lets go, seeming to not realise or care, as she tried to shield herself from the water. A few restrained sounding giggles echo from the princess, trying oh-so desperately to look menacing and mature but failing miserably.

Edelgard attacks with her own splashes, hitting Dorothea square in the face and bristling her brown locks. Under any other circumstances this would have antagonised her. But now she is feeling foxy and childish, something that to many would believe to be normal, never realising that Dorothea never had a childhood. They play like people who never had fun, relishing in the littlest of things, such as splashes and laughter, dancing around and around along the river. Drenched they may be they care not as they play together, tossing their masks aside just for each other, open and liberated, for their eyes only. When Edelgard hits Dorothea with a large amount of water, the brunette looked mock-hurt and offended. With a mischievous grin she plods as quickly as she physically could to catch up to the now yelping and panicky Edelgard. Eventually she catches up to the princess and tackles her onto the riverbank to tickle her into submission. Guffaws bursts from Edelgard as she tosses her head back and forth, eyes tightly closed to prevent any tears from forming. The princess herself valiantly fights back with her own tickles against Dorothea, in which the brunette barks out a laugh and finds herself giggling. To an outsider they seem insane, but to each other they find joy.

Growing tired of their frolicking they halt and stare at each other. Both are softly gazing, smiles wide and eyes full of warmth, only to grow mortified at a realisation. Dorothea notices the close proximity of the two, with her resting on her elbow to hover her head above Edelgard’s face. The rest of their bodies are intertwined through their playful roughhousing, flushes being felt in great effect with how wet their clothes are. From here Dorothea can see the individual lines of the lilac irises, and count the white eyelashes that flutter up at her. Oh Goddess she can feel Edelgard’s muscles against her person, and she would be lying if she doesn’t feel hot and bothered. Above all she feels that she is in a loving presence. The way Edelgard’s arms rest tentatively against her waist, and how concerned she looks with soften features makes Dorothea feel cared for and special. There have been many times she thought she felt special with someone, but this time, with how wonderful it is being with Edelgard, with how she can let her façade slip, it feels true. Edie is something special…

Realising that they have been in this pose together far longer than deemed necessary between friends they awkwardly and quickly stand up. Dorothea brushes a lock of hers aside, whilst Edelgard clears her throat. Regardless of what… ever just happened between them, Dorothea expressed vehement pride in Edelgard for starting to overcome her fear of water. When Edelgard bashfully inquired if they could do this again Dorothea answered yes in a heartbeat.

Anything to see Edie open and whimsical is worth pursuing.


	4. Day 4: Won’t Say I’m In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4-Fighting (My Feelings)
> 
> Post-Timeskip! M-rated for sexual content, sexual fantasising, and slight alcohol intoxication. 
> 
> Dorothea finds herself catching feels for Edelgard. Sex with suitors, once used to distract her thoughts of the war, are replaced with images of her making love to Edelgard. She thinks some alcohol with Manuela may brush aside these thoughts. It can't be love though, for Dorothea has learn that she will never find love.

**A/N: This is where the angst begins!**

* * *

Sex is the perfect distraction.

Physical exertion through caresses and sloppy kisses averts the mind to the present. Ever since the war grew bloodier and bloodier over the years, with fear of losing friends or killing friends growing more and more, Dorothea, into the fourth year, sleeps with many suitors. No longer is it about lovemaking; she never experienced it, only the sweaty and lustful thing that is sex. Finding love is of little to no concern, for war preoccupies and poisons her mind, consumes her until she is lethargic, and leaves her a sobbing miserable mess. There is no better distraction than sex.

Yet lately her mind morphs the reality of her encounters.

Whenever Dorothea fists a suitor’s hair as they lay kisses against her throat the image turns to cascading white hair. Husky lips of men become soft lips of a woman, and whenever she sleeps with a female suitor their ravenous lips against her causes her thoughts to imagine tentative and caring kisses. Brown, green, blue, whatever the eye colours of suitors, fleeting memories that never caught Dorothea’s eye, shifts into soft lilac orbs that rake in her features out of concern and awe. When the brunette brushes her fingers against a suitor’s skin she thinks of pallor skin diseased with scars, of which Dorothea only shows remorse as she caresses them and whispers kindly how the owner is still stunning, and how incredibly strong she is. Words from suitors (or her? Perhaps both) of ‘fuck me’ or ‘ravish me’ fall on deaf ears, as Dorothea hears instead a deep, usually stern, but caring voice breathe out ‘guide me’ and ‘I wish to show my love for you’.

When she ravishes her suitor the reality is brushed aside, and in its place is a woman of waist-high white hair, lilac eyes, small but muscular stature, scars on every part of her body, and a smile reserved only for her. Instead of diving in like a predator out to finish off its prey, Dorothea gently closes the gap to press soft red lips against pale pink ones, savouring the taste and the warmth, literal and metaphorical, unfamiliar to her and the other. Instead of lustful hands groping her breasts and buttocks she feels bashful, tentative and respectful caresses against her person. Dorothea even hears perfectly, as if the person is here, asking if she can do this, if this is fine, is she being too rough, is she hurting her and oh Dorothea almost swoons and melts into the pallor woman’s arms. The former songstress even feels her hand slip down through coarse white hair to the juncture of the thighs. What does this pallor woman’s moans of pleasure sound like…?

Sex is lustful, lovemaking is intimate; sex is grimy, lovemaking is wonderful; sex is aggressive, lovemaking is soft; sex is hungry, lovemaking is drinking in the details… _sex is loveless, lovemaking is only love-_

Flushes pressed and grinding together, seeking release and satisfaction, regardless of the gender, Dorothea moans and groans and cries out a name:

_Edelgard~!_

Then reality slams her with the terrible realisation what she had been fantasising every time as of late whenever she has sex with a suitor. The emperor, her best friend, Edie…

_Goddess this is beyond inappropriate-_

* * *

Lately Dorothea's thoughts have only been of Edelgard.

Specifically she feels as if she is catching feelings for her best friend.

It is ludicrous, pitiful even, for Dorothea to think she is falling in love. Years on the streets and mingling with scummy nobles have taught her that she will never find love. For her what matters is stability, a noble with a tolerable attitude, one that can ensure her that she will not go poor and wander the streets starved and dehydrated. One day her looks and voice will vanish, so she wishes to inherit the gold from the suitor to whom she will marry. Doubtful they’d pity her enough to keep her once she grows old. Someday she’ll find a suitable suitor, although fleeting as the dream grows with every passing year. It is for the best… after all, why would she fall for and be with Edelgard, someone so wise, selfless, brave and-

Dorothea bites her lips hard till she tastes blood to halt her thoughts. Red engulfs her face, ears, all the way down to her neck for the world to see. Accursed thoughts! Clearly she has mistaken her close bond with the emperor for romance. Yes that is it: they have grown closer over the years, so naturally Dorothea feels quite close to Edelgard. There have been times when together at the infirmary they caressed their scars out of affection, or others where Dorothea dragged Edie and the two frolicked at the river by the monastery like old times. Even the most dour of times had the two comfort or confront one another: whenever Edelgard went too far with her ambitions Dorothea stepped in, in which Edelgard always listened to her; sometimes they argued, but always Edelgard compromised and respected the brunette. Any time Dorothea broke down as a result of a battle, when blood stained her hands or when depressing thoughts consumed her, Edelgard never ridiculed her—only rubbed soothing circles across the former songstress' back. The two are always there to lift the other up when they are down, always solicitous and understanding, and always there for each other.

Surely though Dorothea cannot be falling in love. Yes during the academy days she had a crush on Edelgard, but people go through periods of crushing on someone and then move on. She won’t deny that she feels her heart swell whenever Edelgard, having grown sterner to fit into her role as emperor, smiled auspiciously at her. Selfishly Dorothea can say that she feels special knowing that Edelgard allows her, and only her, to thumb her scars at the infirmary when it is just the two of them. There are some-no, every-times that whenever she mingled with a suitor, be that shopping or courting, her thoughts would always go to Edelgard, wondering what it will take to make her laugh again, or how adorable her height is, or how she’d rather be with her.

But it isn’t love. No of course it isn’t. Edelgard is special to her, but it cannot be love.

Yet if it isn’t then what is it? 

* * *

“Manuela… how do you know you’re in love…?”

In a tavern at the dead of night Dorothea decided to join her old friend and familial figure for drinks to burry her conflicted thoughts about Edelgard. Dorothea never was big on drinks, considering many men used the opportunity of her drunkenness to sleep with her against her will. Yet in the company of Manuela, which yes admittedly means nothing, and being close to where the Eagles stayed, Dorothea took the gamble.

Even drunk herself Manuela manages to cock an inquisitive eyebrow at her former apprentice. “Can you-agh-elaborate?”

Dorothea made some exaggerated gestures with her mug of beer, eyes pleading for an answer, cheeks red from a mixture of booze and embarrassment. “There is someone whom-hiccup-I think I’m catchin’ feelings for, and I don’t want-hiccup-to think it is ‘ove.”

“Why don’t you want it to be love!?” Manuela inquired with high-pitched astonishment that rung across the dingy and boisterous pub. Fortunately none cared for the _tête_ - _à_ - _tête_ between the two women.

A look of sheer dismay crosses Dorothea as her eyes soften to stare at her reflection in the orange liquid. A forlorn woman stares back. “Because why would they fall for me…? Besides I… I’m terrified of getting my heart broken.”

Tears stream down from her eyes, something that would usually antagonise her, but she is too drunk to pay heed. “This relationship I have already is so genuine and for it to be ruined would… Goddess my heart would never recover…!”

Maybe she is being melodramatic. But too many times people she thought she loved had abandoned her, and by people who claimed they loved her. Yet with Edie it feels different, it feels authentic, it feels healthy and wholesome, and it feels like Edie would never wish to hurt her-

Somehow Manuela managed to brush the tears away with her shaky hands. Dorothea hic-coughed a couple of times as she unceremoniously wiped the tears and snot from her face. Gently Manuela cups the forlorn woman’s cheek to avert her gaze to her. 

“Dear, I am no expert on love, if the number of failed dates shows that,” Manuela began with a crooked smile that is comical with the flushed cheeks and droopy amber eyes. With the other hand she jabs Dorothea’s chest a few times. “But if this person makes you feel good, and you feel good with them, then I am pretty damn sure, and I swear my life to the Goddess, that it is love.”

Regardless…regardless-!

Dorothea has no idea what to feel, so instead she downs her drink and orders another. Anything to distract these feelings…

* * *

_Whoa she drank too much~!_

Barging out the tavern Dorothea is hic-coughing and laughing like a mad woman as she and Maneula awkwardly rest their arms over their shoulders to support one another to walk, or rather stumble, towards the monastery. Red consumes the entirety of Dorothea’s skin as if she is sunburnt throughout. Oh Goddess she is going to have the worst hangover ever.

When they’re outside the sight of the emperor and her advisor greets them. Out of her mind Dorothea raises a hand and calls ‘Hey Edie!’ oh-so joyfully with a stupid grin. One would expect the austere emperor to be outraged by how their general is acting. Instead there is a concerned look etched in her lilac eyes as she approaches, and now Dorothea feels really bad for having worried her best lov-friend. Carefully, regardless of their height difference, Edelgard takes Dorothea’s arm and swings it over her shoulder. Edelgard looks over to Hubert and orders him to take Manuela back to the infirmary, while she takes Dorothea back to her room. Don’t think just because she’s drunk that she didn’t hear the frustrated grumbles of Hubert as he took Manuela. Manuela yells at the top of her lungs ‘bye Dorothea, bye Edelgard!’ as Hubert drags her off. Edelgard calls out a farewell to the older woman as she drags Dorothea.

Damn it Dorothea feels droopy. Her eyes flicker open here and there. She shivers violently and her teeth clatter audibly. Gee how cold is the night!? How in the name of the Goddess did she survive this chill to reach the tavern in her standard back-exposing dress? How desperate was she to drown her sorrows and conflicted thoughts that she didn’t think to take a coat!? Stupid, silly Dorothea...!

“You’re freezing,” Edelgard points out as they come to a halt. She takes Dorothea’s arm off her shoulder, and then proceeded to unfasten her cloak. Done she then gently draped it over Dorothea, a pleased smile on her pallor face. “This will keep you warm.”

Even drunk Dorothea finds herself utterly speechless. She gawks at the smaller woman before her. Why is she so lovely and kind? Dorothea spluttered about the health of Edelgard, in which the emperor nonchalantly assured that she will be fine. When she added that she would not forgive herself if Dorothea grew sick because of her, the brunette’s face flushed and she brushed a brown lock aside. Oh she can smell lavender from the cloak: it always was Edie’s smell.

As they walk through the night lit by lanterns and fireflies, where by some miracle it is just the two of them, Dorothea stares at Edelgard’s crown. Done up with two buns her best friend looks old, worn out, and tired. Accompanied by her pensive frowns and solemn eyes she looks older than the former songstress, even when the later is a year older. On the other hand it makes her look really ridiculous like a-

Dorothea slurred, attracting Edelgard’s attention, and with her free hand she points to the crown. “No offense, Edie, but with your white hair and horns you look like a goat.”

At that Edelgard lets out the loudest and most unrestrained guffaw. The brunette gawks as the smaller woman’s body heaves with every laugh, eyes shut and crinkled out of rapturous glee, and a grin of pearly whites so wide it must hurt the owner. Dorothea wishes to engrain this moment into her mind, to take in every laugh, every crinkled wrinkle, and every tooth of that beautiful smile.

Recovering, Edelgard, still maintaining her wide grin, utters amusedly, “I have been called many things, but goat is not one of them!”

By some compulsion Dorothea halts their progress to turn and cup Edelgard’s cheeks. She can’t help but squish them, and stare intently into those wide lilac eyes and that pretty pink blush that brings those eyes out.

“I want to see you smile and laugh like that more. I’m going to do everythin’ in my –hic- power to do so, and strive everyday to achieve it!” Dorothea blurts out inelegantly, cringing that her breath at this proximity must smell like booze to Edie.

Edelgard’s smile turns soft, and it is so unfair how she looks at Dorothea like this, how it warms the brunette in ways she thought inconceivable, and how this look seems only reserved for her. 

“It is easy when I’m with you.” Edelgard confessed sincerely with her smile widening ever so slightly.

…Why is she so amazing, so kind without realising it, and Goddess why does she treat her like she is special and deserving? Damn it she feels tears threatening to come out her eyes: stupid alcohol making her feel ridiculously emotional! Oh the compulsion to capture Edelgard’s lips with her own is so alluring that seduction cannot compete.

Edelgard gently takes the hands away from her face to fling Dorothea’s arm over her shoulder and resume their walk. As they winded up a hill, nearing the monastery, Dorothea is reminded of the fact that Edelgard’s dress exposes her shoulder blades and back. Many would think that the brunette thinks the heart-shape cut is what she finds ludicrous, but in reality she finds the exposure to be off putting. Exposed one can see the emperor’s scars, something that Edelgard has always, since they’ve known each other, tried to hide with any means necessary. But the taller woman does get to see some lovely silky back muscles-

“How come you wear a dress that exposes your back?” Dorothea, under the influence of alcohol, a far more powerful influence than the Goddess, slurs inquisitively. “You don’t like exposin’ skin.”

Edelgard lets out an aggravated sigh, clearly agreeing with the sentiment. “For some reason my ancestors believed that having a part of the skin exposed shows humanity.”

“I mean I ain’t complaining: I get to see your gorgeously built back muscles,” Dorothea blurts with an impressive whistle and a lip bite. Pallor cheeks ignite a red that goes with the dress. “And it makes me want to give each of those scars a-” – _kiss-_ “-something!”

Even drunk Dorothea’s mind cannot recall the last time Edelgard cleared her throat out of deep bashfulness or embarrassment. Heck, when did Edelgard ever look away with a flattered expression!? “You flatter me, Dorothea.”

“Nah, you’re beautiful, Edie, scars and all!” Dorothea can’t help but argue back passionately, her head shaking vigorously and eyebrows knitted in finality. “Don’t let anyone ever tell ya otherwise!”

Before they knew it they stumbled unto the door leading to Dorothea’s dorm. Edelgard opened it and, with a gentleness none would expect from someone who dons armour and wields axes, places Dorothea into a sitting position on her bed. The emperor inquired if she can undress herself, in which she replied she can. As much as she adores having Edie’s company, the brunette feels herself flush at the intimate sexual fantasies she has had in this room about Edelgard. Edelgard does not leave, opting to turn around in case the brunette needed help (and Goddess she’s such a lady and brilliant and-). Whilst Dorothea knows how to unfasten her corset, the power of alcohol makes her fingers too shaky to take it off. Damn it she feels foolish. She only feels more pitiful when she meekly requests Edelgard’s help.

Edelgard chuckles amusedly at the drunken mess that is Dorothea, and though she should feel offended and pitiful Dorothea cannot help but replay that charming chuckle in her head. Awkwardly, due to the heeled armoured boots, Edelgard climbs atop the bed and circles around until she is kneeling behind Dorothea. It is beyond beautiful that Edelgard does not take this opportunity to grope her and treat her like a doll, as all the other suitors have done or would do. Thoughts race across Dorothea at speeds no horse could match as she felt Edelgard’s fingers against the metallic corset. She wonders how Edelgard would kiss her exposed back, visualising the pallor woman looking concentrated with every peck, each kiss as soft and meaningful like its owner. She wonders how Edelgard’s hands, callused from using weapons, would feel when caressing her spine. She wonders if Edelgard is blushing hard at being this close to her, feeling tempted to embrace her. Oh she wonders and wonders.

Done Edelgard gets off the bed. Dorothea somehow manages to undress herself and get into her sleepwear. With one final look over her shoulder at the door, Edelgard smiles and wishes her a lovely sleep and fast recovery. When Edelgard leaves with the shut of the door Dorothea, snuggled in bed, smile reaching her ears, has her drunken thoughts conclude:

 _You love her. Oh how you truly love her._


	5. Day 5: It Is No Burden, Not When I Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5-Burden
> 
> Post-Timeskip! M-rated for non-explicit smut.
> 
> Edelgard's PTSD prevents her from making love with Dorothea: a burden. Dorothea is patient and understanding though, considering she herself is nervous about them engaging in sex due to her terrible experiences. Yet together they overcome hurtles and eventually do make love.

**A/N: Not enough people consider Edelgard's PTSD during sex, so here I am presenting this! This is the shortest prompt!**

**AltairVega: In this chapter is is an established relationship; I have written these two confessing twice in 'A Companionship Worth an Opera Play' and 'Fives Kisses From a Commoner, One from The Emperor'.**

* * *

Dorothea sees how frustrated Edelgard is whenever they try to become more physical.

The brunette sees the shame present in her lover’s lilac eyes when she backs away, terrified of the likes none would think to see from the emperor. Whenever Dorothea pinned her against a wall to kiss her, she feels Edelgard’s mortified horror when she twists the brunette’s wrists and slams her against the wall as a fight or flight response. Those unsteady breaths when Dorothea straddles her down after frolicking in a meadow leaves the former songstress feeling horrible for instilling such unspeakable terror into her partner. Most upsetting of all is how guilty Edelgard looks, how she fires apologies as if _she_ is the one that made Dorothea uncomfortable, always belittling herself for the traumatic memories that burden her.

Dorothea is aware of Edelgard’s history. Years ago she confided with the brunette, exposing the horrific experimentations done to her and her siblings. That was the first and only time Dorothea saw Edelgard break down into sobs. Upon being told, everything made sense to the taller woman: the fear of rats and chains, and the jumpiness to those who touch her. So much pain and misery Edelgard went through… and yet she still stands tall, alive and not succumbing to anguish. It is beyond admirable, a quality that Dorothea constantly voices out with smitten awe as she kisses her Edie on the lips when they go to bed together.

Even in bed Edelgard flinches violently when Dorothea tries to wrap her arms around her. Embraces don’t frighten the pallor woman during the days, when she can see the person, but at night Dorothea senses that Edelgard recalls gruesome images of being snatched away while she slept. So Dorothea helps Edelgard as best as she can to ease herself of the burdens of her past. When she comes from behind, be that during the day or in bed, she announces her presence, awaits for an answer, and then embraces the smaller woman. Once Edelgard grew accustomed to hugs from behind, Dorothea began to pepper kisses on the heart-shape cut that exposes her back, always gentle and chaste, short so to never make her Edie uncomfortable.

Dorothea had requested once that she could pleasure Edelgard, and not expect her to reciprocate. But the emperor kindly declined the offer, stating with determination that she wants their first time to be special and be shared not given. She claims that whilst she wants to retain control, she refuses to be controlling and domineering over Dorothea—you deserve to be loved as an equal, Edelgard had said. Quite a hopeless romantic at heart, yet it placed the most touched smile on Dorothea’s face. They test their boundaries, with Dorothea trailing kisses against Edelgard’s neck and stopping whenever she felt the emperor’s breath hitch, and with Edelgard testing how soft her caresses are along Dorothea’s arms and legs in bed. Comforting words are exchanged between them, softly spoken for only them to hear. Lingering touches that start off anxious only to then morph into confident massages. Light-hearted teasing is medicine that does wonders: a jest here as Dorothea nips Edelgard’s ear, a joke from Edelgard as she kisses Dorothea’s collarbones. Breathless kisses, once something that Edelgard would be jumpy with in fear that she harmed Dorothea, are now second nature to the two. 

There is no rush, Dorothea always assures, smile genuine and eyes gleaming solemnly to ensure that Edelgard never pushes herself to do something that would make her uncomfortable. Sometimes they reach the stage when they undress, but it never advances beyond a brief make out, where hands don’t roam so to not cause Edelgard to jump. In a way Dorothea is grateful that they are not rushing, for she herself is anxious. She has had sex with a multitude of people, but none have ever left her feeling rewarded or special. An object she was to pleasure the other, not an exchange of hearts and souls. Edelgard is aware of this, with how she always yelps ‘did I hurt you’ or ‘I’m so sorry’ whenever she did something with her kisses going beyond the face. They both have their pasts burdening them.

Now they are here, sitting atop the emperor’s bed, clad in nothing but their smallclothes, observing each other. So far neither have freaked out and changed their minds. Their knees are touching, but they have not made a move. Green and lilac search the other to see if they want to continue with this. Hands squeeze the other to reassure them that it is okay, that they don’t have to pursue sex, that sex is not the highest form of representing love between people.

“How burdensome,” Edelgard utters despondently with a bite of her lips. “My fears are preventing me from making love with the woman whom I love with all my heart.”

“Edie,” Dorothea begins softly. With one hand she brushes the furrowed brows to ease them. “I love you regardless. We agreed that we would only continue when we’re both comfortable.”

“I want you,” Edelgard admits, and oh how the sound of it pools heat to Dorothea’s groin. There is an intent yet bashful expression on her face, heightened by the red flush. “And I want you to claim my body and soul. I… I only hope you can guide me, and know that I will treat you as a person worthy of love and respect.”

Dorothea breathes out ‘of course’, followed with a confession of love that encompasses her very being. She is always patient, something that Edelgard is touched with, as the emperor with gloveless hands tentatively cups her cheeks. An apology from Edelgard at how rough and scarred her hands are, with the form of acceptance being Dorothea taking them and kissing the surgical scars at the wrists. Slowly they close the gap with a chaste kiss. They run their hands through each other’s hair, caressing their fingers against their necks and back up to the jawline and cheeks. Soon the kisses become frenzied, open-mouthed and feverish, tongues slipping in to elicit moans of pleasure. Neither freak out. 

Soon the brunette finds herself straddling her lover’s laps and slowly grinding against her. Her lips move away from those pale pink ones to trace the jawline, down the neck, unto the collarbones, each kiss soft and loving, a sign of respect and pride. Edelgard for once does not panic. Every scar along the way is received with a tender lingering kiss and soothing touch, in which every time Edelgard choked out a ‘thank you’, 'Dorothea', and ‘my love’ as she curled her hands through brown locks. Dorothea jests how her partner’s chest has grown while she still remains small, and that pout Edelgard made, made Dorothea burst into a fit of laughter and pepper her lips with apologetic yet mischievous kisses.

When divested of smallclothes Dorothea not only pleasures Edelgard but she relishes in tickling her to hear her guffaws, to see her relax, and to see those breathtaking smiles. Those cute squirms and expressions that tries to maintain concentration warms Dorothea, and she could not help but snort against Edelgard’s chest out of amusement. When she reaches down between her partner’s legs she lets her know that they can stop now, and that nothing will change of their relationship. Edelgard insists that she will be fine, and so Dorothea lavishes her at the juncture. Cries and moans of pleasure create a beautiful crescendo for Dorothea, and when she looks up to gauge her partner she is mesmerised by how she looks. Slack-jawed, eyes shut tightly, heaving chest, and a wonderful series of red blushes across her person, heightened by the lipstick marks against the pallor skin, Dorothea is enamoured by how she loves making her Edie speechless.

When it is Edelgard’s turn she is so tentative and caring, so much so that it made Dorothea burst into tears. Crying worried the pallor woman, in which Dorothea assured her with a deep and passionate kiss, followed with a ‘thank you’ whispered against her lips. She is willing to be guided: ‘touch like this’, ‘rub like that’, ‘put your mouth’, and so forth under the guise of Dorothea. Never once does Edelgard breech their trust, always taking Dorothea’s words into consideration, lilac eyes always returning to green to gauge a reaction. Goddess she is so unbelievably gentle: every touch is, oxymoronic to the callus hands, featherlike, and every kiss loving. Even at the juncture between her thighs Edelgard is careful, stopping whenever she heard the brunette cry out and retracting with solicitous concern in her eyes. No one has ever expressed worry when ravishing her, and no one has ever shown her this level of respect. Once again she can’t stop crying out of incomprehensible joy. So this is what lovemaking feels like.

When they consummate their love it is as equals. No dichotomy of noble and commoner, rich and poor, only tenderness and love. They swap positions to give the other the opportunity to lavish the other. Words spill between kisses of ‘I love you’ and ‘my love’, groans and moans of their names as they near their end, and cries that seal that they are one. No story is complete without the climax.

And when they finish, with Dorothea rolling off Edelgard, they look over to each other, breathless, and in awe of what they had just done. Dorothea bursts out laughing when she sees how dishevelled Edelgard’s waist-length hair is: she looks like a dog after shaking water off its body! Oh how flustered the usually solemn emperor is, hiding her face to suppress a scream of embarrassment that soars Dorothea’s soul to the next plane of existence. They soon intertwine their legs to cuddle, holding each other closely, dearly, as if this is their last night. They chat about how they felt, how wonderful it all was, and made jokes about this being a scene in Dorothea’s opera. A final kiss and whisper of ‘I love you’ puts them to sleep.

Nothing burdens them anymore. 


	6. Day 6: I'll Be By Your Side, No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6-Company + Magic 
> 
> AU!Post-Azure Moon. No one has seen Edelgard ever since she slayed Dimitri at the palace. She has locked herself away in the throne room, refusing to see anyone or to show herself. So Dorothea takes initiative and breaks in to find some nightmarish creature that cowers before her. It evidently dawns on her that, that is Edelgard.

**A/N: I love Hegemon!Edelgard, and we don't see enough of Hegemon!Edelgard and Dorothea. For those morbidly curious, mayhap even monsterfuckers, I wrote a Hegemon!Edelgard/Dorothea smut called 'To Love, Even a Monster'.**

**AltairVega: I... I am speechless and touched beyond words. Thank you for that lovely comment. I know a simple thank you is not enough, but... thank you ;-;!**

* * *

Since defeating Dimitri and his Blue Lions at the palace Dorothea has not seen Edelgard.

No one has for that matter.

Petra had to leave to serve as the general to deal with the Faerghusians dwelling in Enbarr. They are the only survivors of the Black Eagles Strike Force, yet they can’t be there for each other. They won, but they do not have the luxury to relish the victory. Instead the brunette is beyond solicitously concerned for the emperor within the confines of her throne. No matter how much she tries to call to her, and no matter how she beseeches her lover to open the door, silence is the only answer. Dorothea knows that Edelgard is alive, for it was she who brought the corpse of the King of Faerghus out her room—but none saw her. Why is she hiding herself, when she is not known to cower? Why does she not seek help, when she is known to encourage it? Why must she be alone, when she has found love in her?

Dorothea takes matters into her own hands. At the mighty doors to the throne she conjures up her most powerful spell to tear through them. Broken down, splinters falling and spreading out like petals to create a path for her, she walks in.

“ _Don’t come any closer!_ ”

That voice freezes Dorothea in place. Shivers of the likes she has not felt since her first kill run up along her person. Such a haunting and scathing voice that radiated raw energy that echoed across the room... Her terror is heightened when she realises how pitch black the room is—not a single candlelight or curtain open to bless the cobblestone with sunlight. Only two strange red glowing orbs gleam towards the brunette. Squinting her eyes Dorothes swears she sees pupils against the orbs—eyes? When the chills slip away Dorothea inhales a sharp breath and takes a few cautious steps forward. Snapping her fingers she conjures flames from her hand to light the room. Upon lighting she lets out a startled scream at the sight before her.

A monster towers before her with disproportionate arms raised as if to hide its face from her. Elongated fingers the size of branches curl strangely enough in terror. Some strange Venus flytrap plant with split mouths wrap around to cover the monster’s face. Prodded and sharp shoulders contain two glowing red orbs that shine like two suns in the darkness, painting a creepy image with this beast. ‘Wings’, if they can be called that, falter like ears of a cat or dog upon sight of Dorothea. A tail curls around the torso in a pitiful attempt to further hide its form from the brunette. The body is odd, in the sense that the ash-coloured leathery skin(?) at the waist form a skirt, and the feet look like high-heeled shoes. Dorothea could not make out the face, thus left dumbfounded as to why this powerful monster is so desperate to hide it from her.

Mustering every ounce of courage when she recalls why she came here, Dorothea furrows her eyebrows and demands commandingly, “ _What have you done with Edelgard?_ ”

Not a word emitted from the beast. Some strange instinct in Dorothea tells her not to attack. With how the creature is so frightened about her seeing her face, she feels somehow… terrible if she strikes. So far this beast that no nightmare could compete with has not attempted to strike her. Cautiously Dorothea takes a few steps forward. Every step she takes the imminent beast cowers back until it is pressed against the throne. Why is this beast so insistent of avoiding her and not harming her in any way? Surely with those odd wings and its gargantuan strength it can shove her aside and leave if it is this desperate to avoid conflict.

As she neared Dorothea risked the occasional glances across the room. There is no sign of Edelgard. Old bloodstains can be seen, yet the way it trails out the room implies that it came from Dimitri not the emperor. Struggles can be seen etched along the walls, yet from her five years experience on the battlefield Dorothea can ascertain that none of these grazes were made from an axe. Then where could Edelgard be-

No… it couldn’t be…

Dorothea looks, _really_ looks, at the beast. That long ‘skirt’ and heeled feet… The fact that Edelgard has ‘stayed’ cooped up in this room without anyone seeing her… How the monster refuses to show its face…

“Edie?”

Silence.

Dry-lipped, heart thumping nervously against her chest, and green eyes now softly looking up at the creature, Dorothea breathes, “Is that you…?”

Still nothing.

“Show me your face… please…” Dorothea insists, beeches, voice strained with anguish and desperation.

Once again nothing seems to happen. But then, slowly and gradually, succumbing to the brunette’s desires, the creature withdraws its hands and flytrap mouths from its face. A human face of deathly pallor skin with plated cheeks, black and dry looking lips, glowing red eyes against black sclera and white haired done up in two buns greet Dorothea’s sight. Upon seeing the face Dorothea felt her heart vanquish. There is no doubt about it: Edelgard.

All Dorothea could do is stare up with jaw gawking and eyes wide with nothing but remorse and pity. Edelgard tears her gaze away to chew on her lips. Those branch-long fingers curl tightly into those gigantic palms, clenching as if out of frustration. Veins protruded against the deathly face pulse to heighten those tightly knitted eyebrows and crinkled eyes of self-disgust. 

“Please… don’t look at me like that…” Edelgard pleads in that booming voice of hers, oxymoronically sounding meek and helpless.

On impulse Dorothea approaches the now towering Edelgard. Upon reaching the hem of the skin-skirt she rests her hand against it. Scaly and leathery—inhuman. A visible flinch from Edelgard indicates to the brunette that she had not expected her to come this close, let alone touch her. Craning her head Dorothea sees that Edelgard watches her with solicitous concern, fearing that one wrong step or move could crush the woman. Gently as she could Dorothea tugged on the hem to silently request if her Edie could lower herself. Taking the hint Edelgard, after tentatively using one of her gigantic fingers to tap Dorothea as a means to tell her to step back, the emperor kneeled and slouched her form. Dorothea then approached and cupped those scaly cheeks. So cold… like touching a corpse. With a tenderness none thought deserving for a monster she thumbed over the plates and veins with nothing but affection and kindness. On instinct Edelgard closed her glowing eyes and leaned into the touch. Boldly yet tenderly Dorothea pressed her forehead against her partner’s. 

“I’m here for you Edie… I won’t be leaving you.” Dorothea assured with whispers.

“Foolish choice,” comes the ridiculing voice of Edelgard. Against her forehead Dorothea feels the eyebrows knit in dismay. Dorothea retracts to stare intently at those forlorn glowing eyes—something none would expect from such a monstrous form. “Leave me, Dorothea—go, for you deserve a peaceful and wondrous life.” 

“ _No_ ,” Dorothea says so firmly that it causes Edelgard to flinch. With a hand she brushes the loose white strands away from the pallor face. “I said I won’t leave you and I meant it. No monstrous form is going to change that.”

“But in this hegemon form I can unintentionally harm you!” Edelgard insisted with a snarl. Calming down she then bit her lips and drooped her head in shame. “I am to remain in this form forever… You should not subject yourself to staying with me just because you love me.”

“You wouldn’t leave me if I had transformed into this, right?”

Edelgard lifts her head to stare. Judging by how conflicted her face was, and how her jaw stubbornly refused to open, Dorothea knew that Edelgard would never leave her. She smiles at the wordless answer.

Grinding of teeth can be heard from this proximity. “Still… I… Adrestia will fall with I in this form-”

“-And I will be by your side,” Dorothea finished with her smile still soft, now added with her eyes burning with determination.

It was now starting to dawn on Edelgard that nothing she will say would convince Dorothea to leave her. Conflict is present in her face: she cannot tell if she should feel beyond flattered and emotional, or dismayed beyond comprehension. Dorothea is no fool—she knows the consequences of staying with her partner like this. Most likely when people find out what happened to their emperor they, peasants and guardsmen, would mobilise and try to eliminate Edelgard. Staying with her means she will fight an entire country, nay the continent, to protect her lover. People will know across of the insane brunette, once opera sensation, who protects a beast. Honestly she does not blame Edelgard for thinking how ludicrously foolish she is.

Then again love makes people do foolish things.

Quietly Dorothea uttered a spell. There is a faint glow coming from the brunette’s hand. Her hand grew warm, not engulfed with flames that would seer skin but a warmth that is soothing. She then brought that hand to Edelgard’s cheek. Pitch-black eyebrows rise, red eyes widen, and black lips open agape at the sensation that courses against her skin. Dorothea, with hand still on Edelgard’s cheek, then closes the distance and presses her lips unto the hegemon’s. It is coarse, dry like a drought, but once the owner overcomes her fear of returning the kiss it is just as loving and gentle as before. When they retract Dorothea whispers lovingly:

“Feel that? You make me feel like that, Edie.”

Edelgard is utterly speechless. That gaze of hers is so emotional that Dorothea is certain that she is about to burst into tears. As she retracts her hand a gigantic finger gently pats the knuckles. Dorothea halts and allows for the giant to prudently use two fingers to guide her hand to… her own cheek? Astonished she stares up to see for the first time a warm smile on the hegemon’s face, eyes crinkled lovingly as she gazed fondly at the brunette.

“You also make me feel that way, Dorothea.”

And Dorothea returns the gaze with her own loving one, knowing that regardless of this nightmarish form Edelgard is still as wonderful and respectful. Once again she leans her forehead against the hegemon’s to bathe in the loving presence of a person that she cherishes with her entire soul. Edelgard leans into the touch and hums contently at the mutual feeling between them.

“Charming as always… Hedgie Edie...”

That booming laughter from Edelgard shows that no matter what will happen they have each other…


	7. Day 7: Do Not Fear Hope, For It May Do You Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Together + Future
> 
> Post-Timeskip! M-rated for very, very slight sexual content.
> 
> Edelgard talks to Dorothea about how she doesn't have long to live due to her twin Crests, and that it would be best if Dorothea leaves her to fall in love with someone that can give her happiness and live as long as her. Dorothea has absolutely none of that-no one know what the future has to hold.

**A/N: I have finished my contribution. Wow, I managed all seven days in a row! Thank you all: those who clicked this story, those who left a kudo, those who commented and those who bookmarked. After I submit my Edelthea Secret Valentine Exchange on... Valentines Day that will be all the Edelthea for now. Edelthea Week is still open-for the whole month, so do fill free to contribute any time, even one piece if you wish! I will go through this story again to fix the grammatical and spelling mistakes. Thank you again!**

* * *

Peppering kisses and affectionate caresses are shared between Edelgard and Dorothea. A smile adorns Dorothea as she undoes the side ponytail of her lover, uttering how she is grateful that Edie is finally trying new hairstyles. When the smaller woman brings up that she tried this ponytail because Dorothea had complimented it years ago, Dorothea chuckles fondly and remembers it well. On their bed she divests Edelgard of her ceremonial cloak, the one worn to celebrate that defeat of the Immaculate One, kissing down her neck to marvel the warmth. They have not done this for so long, not when the war had been nearing its end. All would think that they are perfectly blissful and content.

Yet there is tension in the air.

“Dorothea,” Edelgard begins, sucking in a breath as the brunette kisses her collarbone and retracts with a ‘pop’. “Are we not going to talk about it?”

Dorothea cannot help but grimace. Her hands clench tightly against Edelgard’s stomach. With knitted eyebrows she undoes her partner’s bra, and then lets out a rather forced looking shrug and smile.

“There is nothing to talk about,” she concludes, her tone, although deliciously sweet and honeyed, drips with slight anger and warning. “Now let me pleasure you, Edie.”

She brings her mouth to Edelgard’s left breast to suckle it, more so out of desperation to silence her catechising partner than anything. An airy laugh echoes from the smaller woman.

“I feel that—”-a breathless moan breaks Edelgard’s sentence, only for her to quickly recover, an amused and knowing smile on her face as she cranes her head to regard Dorothea. “—that you are using lovemaking as a means to not talk.”

Dorothea hates how right Edelgard is. She hates how she truly can’t relish her time with her Edie, a woman always busy, going to be busier with reuniting Fódlan and dealing with TWSitD. Most of all she hates what they had discussed about before. It left a hole in her lungs, making it nearly impossible for her to breathe, and it made her feel helpless, something she always despised since being an orphan. The ringing in her ears has returned, reminding her how outraged she was both towards what Edelgard said and to her own uselessness. She feels as if she is drowning, being anchored down by Edelgard, both unable to fight back against the current, suffocating with the reality that they are fading away.

A callused hand cups her chin away from the pallor breast so that she could gaze up at her lover. Lilac eyes look at her beseechingly: they say ‘please… we need to talk’. Dorothea chews her lips in frustration, knowing that there is nothing she can do to avoid this discussion. Much as she wants to run away from it, forget about it in its entirety, with Edie by her side, she knows that it will always come creeping back from behind her. Forest green eyes turn forlorn as she brings a hand to Edelgard’s shoulder to soothe the scars there.

“What is there to talk about?” Dorothea whispers sullenly as she continued thumbing the faded cuts. “That you think you have a few years to live and expect me to abandon you because of it?”

The way Edelgard’s eyebrows lightly knit indicates that she is not pleased with how Dorothea sounds or how she worded the last sentence. Retracting the callused hand away from the tanned girl’s chin she then brings it to toy with a brown lock. Funny how both of them are doing such tasks that are meaningless to the conversation at hand.

“I _know_ I have only a few years to live,” Edelgard corrects, tone stern but not unkind. “A body is not designed to house two Crests: it places too much strain for it to handle. You yourself have seen me cough blood when no one else is around.”

Yes… she is all too aware. The first time Dorothea saw Edelgard cough up blood it made her freak out so badly that she nearly broke down. On the streets she saw how before many people died they coughed or vomited blood as a final sign that Death has come to claim them. Her mother had died coughing blood… The idea of losing her lover the same way was, no _is_ , too much for her to handle.

“You _don’t_ know that,” Dorothea argued with resolve. Her tone grew calmer. “Professor Hanneman, Lysithea, and Linhardt are working tirelessly to understand everything there is to Crests so to cure you and Lysithea herself. If any person or persons can figure it out, it is they."

“You forget that Adrestia houses the greatest magic users and Crest researchers of them all, yet none have found a cure,” Edelgard reminds solemnly, neither sounding pessimistic or optimistic with this fact.

“I am _not_ going to abandon you, Edelgard,” Dorothea stresses, expression as dead-serious as any human can muster, her eyes shimmering with acknowledgement. “I love you, regardless if I fell for the wrong person or not.” She brings up this old discussion they once had about how it would have been better if she hadn’t fallen for Edelgard. Maybe yes, but maybe not—no one chooses who they fall for.

The hand that played with the curl went to thumb the taller woman’s jawline. Lilac eyes soften in a mixture of understanding over something. “Forget about me, find someone else, fall in love again, for I cannot guarantee that I will be by your side as you grow old.”

_Dorothea had enough._

“ _No one knows how the future will unfold!_ ”

Silence graces the room. Whimpering breaks the silence to conjure up a dreadful atmosphere that blankets the two women. Tears cloud green eyes and streams down tanned cheeks, and along the way the streams joins the rivulets of snot that trail down. Tenderly Edelgard combs through Dorothea’s wavy hair, and that sad smile on the pallor woman’s face leaves Dorothea feeling a range of emotions: dismay, anger, and sorrow, with how accepting of her fate Edelgard appears. Dorothea lowers her head unto Edelgard’s chest to sob and drool miserably against it. She curls her hands against her lover’s shoulders, fearing that if she lets go then Edelgard will disappear from her life. 

They stay like this for some time. Dorothea parrots quietly how she’ll never abandon Edelgard—that she loves her with her entire person. Edelgard mutters the sentiment, saying that, that is precisely why she tells Dorothea to leave her and find happiness that the emperor cannot grant her. Dorothea argues that, that is why she will stay by Edelgard’s side, for if she does succumb to her Crests, she will have someone to be there for her in her dying finale. They lay in an embrace, craving one another’s company and the ‘limited’ time they have. Dorothea still is sobbing against her lover, so emotionally distraught of the likes none of the Black Eagles have beared witness to. None utter any apologies. In fact they have stopped talking altogether to bathe in their silence.

Edelgard then rests her hand atop Dorothea’s scalp. The brunette hears how the bed shifts to indicate that the pallor woman is leaning forward.

“You know what my ideal future would be?”

Startled by the question Dorothea, after sniffling a bit, glances up at her partner with wide eyes and mouth agape. There is a tender smile on Edelgard’s face—not rueful or accepting in the slightest, only showcasing a woman contemplating some fond memories or ideas. The emperor lifts her head ever-so slightly, her eyes looking to the side as if contemplating her next words. That smile still remains intact as she smooths out Dorothea’s wavy hair.

“Once everything is settled, and the people of Fódlan are ready to choose their leader, I will step down,” Edelgard began. She looks back down at her partner, her gaze softening. “Then I would settle down with you, somewhere lovely, a meadow or forest perhaps, where I would perfect my painting skills and perhaps pursue a career as an academic.”

Hearing this brings the warmest smile to Dorothea’s face. Bell chimes ring from her as she tilts her head to bring her arms over the pallor woman’s breasts to then press her chin against Edelgard’s chest, her smile now exposing her pearly whites towards the love of her life.

“My ideal future would be working in the opera from time to time, in which when I am not being a songstress I would help Manuela at the orphanage,” Dorothea started her vision. “In the meantime I would settle down with you in this lovely place you bring up, and maybe when we’re both ready adopt a child or two, give them a family they deserve.”

Edelgard chuckles gleefully at the thought and at the sight of her lover being so selfless and wonderful—how she looks and sounds reminds her why she fell for her in the first place.

“I must confess that the idea of raising a child is daunting,” Edelgard confesses, yet she doesn’t sound worried in the slightest. She presses a chaste kiss against Dorothea’s forehead. “But I do love the sound of your future.”

“It will only be as good as long as you stay with me,” Dorothea jests with a wink and a tap on that adorable nose of Edelgard. “We have to be together whether you like it or not.”

“My story is incomplete without you, Dorothea,” Edelgard reminds half-jokingly and half-seriously.

“Good,” Dorothea concludes and then leans in to capture Edelgard’s lips in a passionate and loving kiss—it says ‘we’re in this, together’. When she retracts her green eyes, now dried of tears, gleam mischievously. “Because I expect your first painting masterpiece to be me.”

That chuckling is such a blessing, with how Edelgard’s chest heaved with every whole-hearted laugh and how her smile of pearly whites light up her spirit. They stare intently at each other, forest green and lilac expressing nothing but a love that only a few will ever experience in their lifetime. They then share a lingering kiss and cuddle closely, not out of fear of losing the other but out of loving the reality that they share together. There is nothing wrong in hoping for the best, for one can never know what the future has in store.

They have bested many obstacles before.

Why should this be any different?

When they’re together they can only go into a brighter a dawn.


End file.
